gambianholidayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rabo
Rabo is a wizard who has reached Fertile Apotheosis. He was born in the -14i plane but ended up in the -17i in time to meet and seduce the ghost king Gar during while Rabo was in his fourth level gender cycle. In his flippant later life he joined the cult Dmitriy Heaven Club to become the group's wizard. Birth and Early Life Not much is known about Rabo's early life. There is evidence of him existing in -14i between 1951j and 1979j in the southwestern United States, however there is no evidence of a birth, or of true parents. Some say that his soul entered the Imaginary Plane from somewhere else, perhaps even extracanonical. ''What is known for certain is that he made his way to Asia by the mid 1970's, in search of ''the answer. After travelling for several years through Tibet, Cambodia, Laos, and Bangladesh, and finally to Telangana, India in 1979. There, in a smokey underground disco bar's back rooms, young Rabo, then known as another, more mortal name, met Jaananda. Jaananda claimed to have found what Rabo was seeking, that being the answer. And Jaananda told him the answer; but there was no way he could understand it without first going through the test of a lifetime. Emergence For a long period of time, nothing is known of what happened to Rabo or Jaananda, as if they ceased to be true. For whatever most just reasoning, Rabo emerged from the shadows, in a new universe, -17i. He had taken his full form, and suddenly he knew the answer, and the answer was held within the fabric of source ''and ''mind. Rabo had attained Heaven personified, and his only aspirations were the whims that would catch him during the meditations of his passive, perfect existence. He saw visions of a boy, a super ghost, and a false reflection, and he somehow knew how it ended. Now able to rewrite anything, rivaling the powers of the forces that be, he would meet, without any passion or aggression, some of the most powerful entities and concepts in the universe, including the embodiment of causation itself, ��, and one of HIS lieutenants, Gar. Able to change his gender at any given moment, Rabo soon found himself in a committed relationship with this ghost. It was without passion, or pain, it was merely the will of the universe. He knew, however, that it would lead to a pain, and that such a pain was vital to the series of events leading to ''the ''end. This pain, the necessary pain, eventually came after the first death of the boy and the second birth of the super ghost, when a powerful Azerbaijani wizard named BOB killed Rabo's beloved Gar. BOB was now nearly Rabo's equal in superiority, and all achieved without even approaching enlightenment. This would be an odd rivalry, a pairing that had begun with history and would end with history as well, eventually. The pain led Rabo and his disciples, the Dmitriy Heaven Club, to successfully bring Dmitriy back to the Mortal Plane of -17i, by 2021.Category:People